gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Bane 66/Der GTA V Trailer - Analyse.
Nehmen Wir uns doch noch einmal den Trailer vor. Vielleicht versteckt sich in ihm noch die eine oder andere Info die sich als nützlich erweisen könnte. Ich habe genug von unsinnigen Interpretationen von allen möglichen noch so kleinen Dingen!, ich will realistisch bleiben. Da die meisten von euch den Trailer wohl auswendig können, verzichte ich auf ein Video, ich nehme lediglich ein paar Screenshots. Aber zuerst nochmal der obligatorische Link zum Trailer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chpfOXgxB-4 thumb|left|358pxAls erste nehmen wir die Szene am Strand. Das wichtigste und zugleich verwirrendste auf diesem Bild ist der Hund der das Paar begleitet. Offensichtlich werden wir in Los Santos Hunde finden, aber es ist nicht klar in welchem Umfang. Realistisch ist etwas zwischen "wird nur von Passanten geführt" und "wird von der Polizei eingesetzt". Dass man sich selber Hune halten kann, wie behauptet wird, halte ich für höchst unwahrscheinlich. Welchen Sinn sollte das haben? kann ich den als Kampfhund trainieren, und muss ihn einmal am Tag füttern und für ihn einkaufen gehen? wohl eher nicht, wenn ihr mich fragt. Polizeihunde sind aber irgendwie so ein Grenzgebiet: Durchaus denkbar dass Hunde von der Polizei eingesetzt werden, aber das würde bedeuten dass unser Protagonist diesen A) Erschiessen kann und B) CoD-Mässig im Nahkampf das Genick brechen kann. Und niemand weiss was diese unberechenbare PETA davon halten wird. (Allerdings haben die an RDR auch nicht gemeckert und da konnte man Kaninchen mit nem Büffeltöter pulverisieren) Möglicherweise finden wir im County von Los Santos ja noch mehr Tiere, Bären im Wald, Rehe, Füchse.....vielleicht nicht gerade so eine Vielfalt wie in RDR, aber Rockstar würde dadurch das Virtuelle Leben auch in den Wald bringen, angesichts des Angestrebten Realismus, durchaus denkbar. Ich bin sowieso der festen Überzeugung dass einige Gameplay-Elemente aus RDR in GTA V ihren Einsatz finden. RDR zeigt den Einsatz der RAGE-Engine in einer Ländlichen Umgebung mit 2 Jahren "Verbesserungszeit". Und diese Verbesserung ist nicht zu übersehen. Wer RDR gespielt hat, weiss wie unglaublich viel GTA da drin steckt, warum sollte in GTA V nicht ein bisschen RDR stecken? thumb|356pxHier sehen wir einen Golfplatz. Soweit ich weiss hatte L.S. in San Andreas noch keinen, Dass man eine Komplette Runde Golf spielen kann halte ich für absoluten blödsinn. Realistisch wäre ein Golf Minispiel wie in TBoGT oder VCS. Ziemlich sicher ist auch die verwendung des Golfschlägers als Nahkampfwaffe. Der Zeppelin am Himmel sieht für mich nicht wirklich danach aus als würde man Einsteigen können. Dazu wäre ein Landepunkt für den Zeppelin nötig. Er könnte wie sein Vorgänger in VC einfach endlos seine Bahnen am Himmel ziehen, vielleicht kann man irgendwie auf ihm stehen, mehr aber nicht. Auch wäre ein Zeppelin total Langsam und Langweilig und niemand würde damit fliegen wollen. thumb|left|360pxDas Nächste interessante Bild ist das des Jetski. Er wird ziemlich sicher fahrbar sein. Es gab ja schon in VCS Jetskis. Interessanter ist jedoch die Schwimweste die der junge Mann trägt. Bekommt man so eine automatisch wenn man auf den Jetski steigt?, wenn ja, bleibt die im Inventar enthalten und man kann sie ähnlich einem Fallschirm verwenden? Oder haben einfach die NPCs Westen an und man selber kriegt keine wenn man aufsteigt? Und was würde einem so eine Schwimmweste denn Nützen? Das weiss man halt einfach noch nicht. Beachtet bitte den Schriftzug auf der Seite des Jetski, Typischer Rockstar-Humor. thumb|358pxEine der wohl interessantesten Szenen im Trailer. ein wirklich, wirklich grosser Berg, nennen wir ihn aber nicht "Mount Chiliad", da zumindest in meinen Augen der Mount Chiliad zu San Fierro gehört. Aber das kann Rockstar natürlich anders sehen als ich. An dieser Stelle, eine Frage: Hab ihr auf den Screenshots oder im rest des Trailers dieses Gigantische Felsmassiv nochmal gesehen? Jap, ich auch nicht, zwangsläufig kommt in meinem Kopf dann folgende Frage auf: Wie unglaublich riesig muss diese Map sein? ich hoffe dass Rockstar zumindest diese Frage bald klären wird. thumb|left|358pxAuf diesem Bild sind 3 Infos: Der weisse Landstalker/Huntley im Hintergrund, das Piercingschild und das Carbrio, oder genauer, das Verdeck. Es gibt Diskussionen um den Weissen Wagen im Hintergrund, ist es denn nun ein Moderner Landstalker oder ein Huntley? Und eigentlich ist es egal was es für einer ist, Hauptsache er fährt sich nicht wie der Landstalker,(diese Blöde Rollkiste!) Dann das Piercing-Schild. Können wir unseren Protagonisten mit Piercings verzieren?, diese Möglichkeit wäre durchaus denkbar, aber wenn wir uns den älteren Herrn (zu dem später noch was kommt) ansehen, dann denke ich eher nicht dass wir dem irgendwelche Piercings durch die Haut jagen können. Und dann schliesslich noch das Dach des Cabrios: Im Trailer öffnet es sich während der Wagen an einer Kreuzung steht. Frage Nummer 1: Mit welcher Taste vom PS bzw X-Box Controller soll ich das denn bitte machen? da ist die Auswahl leicht eingeschränkt. Zweite Frage: Wenn ich das Verdeck auf und zu machen kann, kann ich dann das nur wenn das Fahrzeug steht oder auch während der Fahrt?, und was Passiert wenn ich bei Höchstgeschwindigkeit das Verdeck öffne? Reisst es dann ab ? Und wer fährt den Wagen eigentlich? thumb|356pxZum Windpark die gleiche Frage wie beim Berg, Ich habe Ihn nicht wiedergesehen, was mehr oder weniger auf die Mapgrösse schliessen lässt. Wenn ihr den Trailer an dieser Stelle laufen lasst, erkennt ihr am oberen Rand, links von der mitte eine Skimmer, die leider hier von einem Rotorblatt verdeckt wird, Sie wird höchstwahrscheinlich auch wieder zu fliegen sein. thumb|left|360pxEin Fitnesscenter am Strand, möglicherweise können wir unseren Protagonisten da trainieren, vielleicht gibt es ein ganzes Skill-System wie in SA, ich würde es mir sehr wünschen. Auch einen Waffen-Skill wie in San Andreas fände ich interessant, jedoch sollte das ganze für den Multiplayer ein wenig ausbalancierter sein. thumb|356pxEin BIld, viele Rätsel. Wer ist das? Was hat er für eine Funktion, Ist er Der Protagonist, oder ein Missionsgeber?, Das weiss Nur Rockstar, Gerüchten zufolge heisst er Albert De Silva, aber diese Stützen sich auf kein stabiles Fundament. Solange Rockstar nicht sagt wer das ist, hat er keinen Namen. Allerdings ist er der Wichtigste Kanditat der Protagonistenrolle, obwohl er doch schon ein wenig älter ist. Doch Johnny Klebitz (TLaD) wär ungefähr von der gleichen Altersklasse, und der war doch ganz okay. Das Sprühflugzeug ist Vermutlithumb|left|360pxch dasselbe dass auch auf einem der Neueren Screenshots zu sehen ist. der Pilot ist nicht zu identifizieren, genauso wenig der Ort des geschehens. Vermutlich irgendwo in den Badlands. Beachten wir doch mal die Wolken am Himmel, also ich finde, die sehen echt gut aus!. thumb|352pxDiese Szene stammt vermutlich von einem Banküberfall. Wir sehen unseren Protagonisten mit 2 Komplizen. Sie tragen Eine Schädlingsbekämpfertarnung und AK-47. Bei Genauerem Hinsehen auf die AKs, stellt man fest dass diese einen Schalldämpfer besitzen. Ich denke aber nicht dass wie z.b. die Schallgedämpfte Pistole in SA diese AK eine eigenständige Waffe ist sondern eine Modifizierte. Waffenmodifikation halte ich für sehr wahrscheinlich, jedoch erwarte ich keinen allzugrossen Umfang. Schalldämpfer Hier, Zielfernrohr da, Grösseres Magazin dort, würde mir persönlich schon vollkommen reichen. Ich denke nicht dass viel mehr Modifikation Möglich sein wird, weil z.B. Ein Red-Dot Sight in einem Third-Person-Shooter wenig sinn macht. genau so wie ein Ziellaser, der aber offensichtlich von Schafschützen im Polizei-Maverick genutzt wird. An dieser Stelle eine Persönliche Bitte an Rockstar. Bitte lasst die Ammu-Nation zurückkehren. Sie ist eine Tradition in der GTA-Serie, und es ist eine Schande dass es im Liberty City von GTA IV keine Ammu-Nation gibt. Ich hoffe auf viele lustige Radiowerbungen und Schiesstandmissionen. Möglicherweise könnte man in der Ammi-Nation ja seine Waffen Modifizieren lassen. thumb|left|366pxMöglicherweise ein Feltzer, gefahren von userem Protagonisten. Der Berg Im Hintergrund sieht auch recht Hoch aus, ist jedoch nicht vergleichbar mit dem Panorama des 4, Bildes. Auf dem Nummernschild steht "San Andreas". Einige hoffen aufgrund dessen, dass der ganze Staat San Andreas in GTA V vorhanden sein wird. Jedoch steht auf den Nummernschildern in GTA IV auch "Liberty City State". Muss also nichts heissen. Die Autos sind wie in den echten USA auf den Staat angemeldet, und nicht auf die Stadt. thumb|368pxDas berühmte "24.05" Bild. Dieser Mythos dass GTA V am 24.05.2012 erscheinen sollte hat sich ja inzwischen selbst zerstört. Rockstar oder generell keine Spielefirma hat je in ihren Trailern das Erscheinungsdatum versteckt. Es gibt jedenfalls keines von dem ich wüsste. "We aim not to lose it" wurde übersetzt und interpretiert als "wir versuchen den Termin einzuhalten", das ist aber völliger blödsinn, da es der Slogan einer Lieferfirma ist. "Unser Ziel ist es, nichts zu verlieren". Typischer Rockstar-Humor, keine versteckte Botschaft. thumb|left|358pxEs heisst das hier wäre CJ aus San Andreas. ich persönlich kann jetzt keine ähnlichkeit feststellen. Naja, das weisse Tank-Top vielleicht, mehr aber auch nicht. Im Hintergrund ist noch ein Polizei-Maverick zu sehen. Mit abstand das häufigste Fortbewegungsmittel das wir bis jetzt zu sehen bekommen haben. thumb|358pxDa war vorhin noch eine Shamal über dem Vinewood Sign zu sehen, sie wird man wahrscheinlich auch wieder fliegen können. Auch hier sehen wir die vielen "kleineren" Berge die Los Santos umgeben, Jeder von ihnen, halb so gross wie der Mount Chiliad, doch vermutlich winzig zum Berg auf Bild 4. P.S, Das neue "V" Logo gefällt mir! Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge